


Grab a Bite

by OverfluffedPup (PlushPuppy)



Series: Pokemon Kink Generator [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Other, Stuffing, Vampire AU, blood lust can be sexy, feederism, what can I say I was in a particular mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushPuppy/pseuds/OverfluffedPup
Summary: Like with most things in his life, Nanu tended to be a bit...lazy when it came to finding a meal.  Usually he would just grab whatever he could find without any real thought to the consequences or to his health.  But occasionally he would put in some real effort.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Pokemon Kink Generator [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561048
Kudos: 8





	Grab a Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Currently obsessed with the sad cat dad so we're having a fun time with all the kinky thoughts. This one is insanely self indulgent, but what do I write that isn't honestly?
> 
> If you have any other suggestions, I'd love to hear em! You can tweet at me over at my AD twitter @confettifloats !

Like with most things in his life, Nanu tended to be a bit...lazy when it came to finding a meal. Usually he would just grab whatever he could find without any real thought to the consequences or to his health. But occasionally he would put in some real effort.

Like when he had gone without for just a little too long and even those who rarely saw him noticed he was particularly pale and on edge. On nights like that, not just anything would do. He needed something a bit more satisfying. And as luck would have it, with it being tourist season, there was plenty to go around. The biggest downside was that there tended to be far more people around so it was much harder to sneak by. However, on the other hand, those people out that late tended to be intoxicated. Which made for some real interesting situations. 

On nights like that, he ditched the jacket he usually wore, despite it keeping him just a little warmer. It wouldn’t have done him any good to be easily identifiable though, so the jacket stayed at home. The z-crystal stayed with him, just tucked into his shirt.

It was easy to separate a few stragglers from their groups. The streets in Malie City tended to get a bit confusing. There were so many buildings and side alleys that it was so easy to just drag some unsuspecting s.o.b into the dark. It was easy to keep them from screaming with a hand clamped over their mouth. And it was even easier to sink his teeth into the soft, pliant flesh of their throat to take draw after draw of hot, sharp blood. 

While not his preferred type, the warmth that filled his belly with each swallow practically made him moan. The heat radiated out, sending warm tingles to each of his extremities and only further encouraged his blood lust. It was only when the body beneath his grip started to grow cool and limp did he have enough sense to stop and let them slump to the ground. They weren’t dead, he was very conscious of his body count, but they would be particularly dizzy upon waking.

And while that would have normally been enough to sate him for the time being, it just had not satisfied that particular itch yet. The warmth that sat heavy, low in his gut drove him to spirit another passerby off of the street and into his hideaway. 

A second meal in one night was a risk, a very big one at that, but he would have to hunt again sooner rather than later if he didn’t drink until he was satisfied. The last thing he wanted to do, of course, was have to do things sooner than he really had to. 

But the moment that his fangs pierced through fragile skin, and he was met with a rush of sticky, coppery blood, all those worries washed away. It was sweeter, more delicate, and it drove him wild. Any thoughts of keeping things tidy vanished, and he found himself desperately drawing at the wound that he’d made. He felt his throat bob with each thick swallow, occasional drops of blood escaping his lips to fall to his chin, chest and the ground below them.

The warmth in his belly grew to an unbearable heat as he pushed past that barrier between satisfied and uncomfortably full; as the seams on his shirt started to pull. He knew that he should stop, but the desire was too strong. He had gone too long without and now the only instinct in his brain was to indulge, to drink until he could no longer physically fit any more. So, as soon as his second victim started to grow cold, he moved streets to nab another. 

He was slower, a bit sluggish from the sheer amount that he had consumed in such a short amount of time and the occasional, odd sloshing feeling in his guts. It wasn’t unpleasant by any means, but it wasn’t something he thought that he’d felt before. But if the blood in his stomach still had enough room to move, then he clearly had enough room for a third drink. So, despite his disadvantage, he took another, dragged them into the alley with barely more than a confused gasp before he had his teeth buried into the crook of their neck.

To any outside observer, one would have thought that they were simply a couple who had gotten too hot and heavy before getting back to their home. He held their arms above their head and had them pinned against the wall using only his body weight, and of course his liquid bloated midsection.

As he drank, the heat threatened to overtake his every sense. He felt nothing but the desire to be fuller and fuller, feeling his belly grow with every hot wash of blood over his tongue. A flush rose to his cheeks when he felt a snap at his waist, realizing that the stitching of his shirt must have finally given up the ghost. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. And as he continued to drink, the seam separated more and more, soon leaving only a few threads holding the shirt together over his belly.

Pulling his teeth away to drop his victim, blood rushed down over his lips and onto his front, and as his third victim sunk to the ground so did he. Kneeling in the dark, he ran a hand down over his front to run his fingers over his solid, swollen stomach. Despite not having to actually breathe, he couldn’t help the short, shallow pants that escape his lungs. 

It felt as though any extra space in his torso had been filled to the point that his lungs couldn’t even fully inflate. The skin was warm and sensitive beneath his touch, enough to send a throb of desire down his spine and straight between his legs; and he felt that as soon as he managed to make it back to his station, he had a long night ahead of him.


End file.
